blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricochet Rabbit
*Mr. Ricochet (Deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote) *Ric (several friends and family members) *Ricky (his mother, his youngest sister and several girlfriends) *Ricky-poo |age=35 |gender=Male |species=Rabbit |birth=April 14th, 1835 |death= |height=3'7" |weight=125 pounds |hair_color=White |eye_color=Brown, with yellow sclera |skin_color=Peach |family=Rabbit Family |affiliation=Texas Sheriffs Association |occupation=*Gunsmith *Sheriff |alignment=Lawful Good }} Ricochet Rabbit, occasionally nicknamed "Ric", is a white furred rabbit who works as a Texas sheriff, namely in the towns of Gopher Gulch and Hoop 'n Holler. He is the main character of Blazin' Trails. Personality A staunch defender of the law, Ricochet is devoted to catching criminals, and as such utterly hates all types of evil doers, traitors in particular. He takes pride in making the world a safer place by capturing these criminals. As such, many criminals fear and hate him, as they know he'll never give up without a fight. While he's tough on criminals, he always believes in handing down fair, manageable punishments for the outlaws he captures, and hopes that one day they will change; this is in stark contrast to his father, who believed that criminals, no matter what crime they committed, were bad to the bone. It's mentioned that he loves his job as sheriff so much that it's part of the reason he's never had a long-lasting romance (something that both embarrasses and annoys him). While he's a well-meaning person who's rather friendly to those he meets, he tends to fall victim to his various flaws. He's arrogant and prideful, and is said to like showing off to impress others, especially females. He also has a short temper, and as such, it doesn't take a lot to irritate him; Droop-a-Long in particular tends to get the worst of his temper, though others aren't immune. Sometimes, he becomes angry enough to contemplate murder, especially if someone he cares about is hurt, and once this side comes up, he won't stop for anyone or anything, even if they are his friends. He can be demeaning at times, especially when someone makes a mistake (ie. Droop-a-Long), and has be known to be rude at best; at his worst, he's insufferable. He's also rather impulsive, often rushing headlong into conflicts because he's angry or going with a half-formed plan because he thought it sounded good at the time, as well as prideful; it doesn't take a lot to bruise his ego. Combine his impulsiveness with his anger, and it's a recipe for disaster--for him, at least. He can be blunt about his opinions, and even if they hurt others, he believes that he's trying to help them. Despite these flaws, there's no denying that Ricochet is a good person at the core. He's a friendly, well-meaning person, and though it takes him a while to notice that he's in the wrong, he's quick to make amends when that happens. He's a compassionate, loyal and passionate person, and makes no secret of that when it comes to friends, family and allies. He's not nearly as empathetic as Droop-a-Long is, often tending to see things in gray, but he's not emotionless in the least. He has cried whenever very bad situations have happened, or when he's happy; he almost always tries to shrug off his tears as "sand", though Droop-a-Long knows immediately that he's crying. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will not tolerate anyone hurting them; some of his more explosive moments have happened because people have put his friends or loved ones in danger. He has a huge weakness for sweets, donuts and honey buns in particular, and more than once this has been exploited by his deputy. In addition, Ricochet is rather mischievous by nature and possesses a sly, occasionally naughty but good-natured sense of humor; innuendos are his favorite weapons. He loves to tease his friends, although he knows when to hold back. History Early Life Ricochet was born in Carrottop Canyon, a rabbit community in the state of Texas, to Ricochet Rabbit III and Regina Rabbit. He's the ninth of twelve children and their sixth and youngest son, and the fourth to carry the name "Ricochet". According to his mother, his birth was the shortest out of all his siblings, taking only ten minutes, similar to how his great-grandfather was born; upon learning this, his great grandfather insisted that they name him after him. As a boy, Ricochet spent a lot of time with his older siblings and parents, but mostly enjoyed hearing stories from his great-grandfather, who regaled him and his siblings with his adventures. Ricochet inherited the family's speed gene, and was quick to pick up the ability to bounce off of stationary objects (a skill that his father got from his grandfather), but it became clear that the son would one day surpass the father, as his speed was greater than his father's; several of his family members wondered if he was a second version of his great-grandfather, from whom he'd inherited several traits, personality and view wise. Inspired by his great-grandfather's and grandfather's stories, young Ricochet decided to become a sheriff, although he dropped out of elementary school in order to pursue this dream. Like his grandfather, he focused primarily on his speed, although at a young age he became skilled at using a gun. When he was ten years old, his older sister Rose Rabbit was murdered by a gang. Infuriated and distraught, Ricochet grabbed a shotgun, went after the leader and killed him. Although he had avenged his sister, this dark secret is the main reason he resolved to never kill anyone who anger him or take away his loved ones, though in his later years this vow was challenged. Romance with Denise Falconeri When Ricochet was twenty, he'd had his share of heartbreaks due to being a ladies' man and dating the wrong women. After his last, messy breakup with a woman named Charlene, he decided that he needed to leave for a while. One of his aunts invited him to her house in California, and he agreed to go for a week, although his heart still ached for the woman who'd broken it. One night at a dinner party, he met Denise Falconeri, a wealthy female rabbit who worked with her parents in a restaurant. His troubles with Charlene were quickly forgotten as he liked her adventurous personality, and she took a liking to him as he actually liked her for who she was, rather than for her wealth. This led to a three year courtship; she was approved by his parents and vice-versa. Aside from his later relationship with Melissa Starkweather, Ricochet's relationship with Denise was serious to the point where he proposed to her. However, on the day of the wedding, there was a call regarding an assassin being spotted heading towards the edge of town. He gave chase, but ended up losing the criminal's trail. In doing so, he ended up leaving her at the altar, and he never came back. Hurt by this, Denise broke off their engagement and all contact with Ricochet, as did her family, who was enraged that Ricochet abandoned the girl he loved for his job. To make matters worse, the sheriff canned him for failing to capture him. Shunned, Ricochet eventually returned to Carrottop Canyons to recover from the ordeal with support from his family. Tenure in Gopher Gulch After a year, Ricochet moved to the small town of Gopher Gulch, where he took up a job working as an apprentice to a gunsmith. Ricochet turned out to be so good at his job that he eventually took over the shop when the owner retired. It is here that he started manufacturing special bullets that hid other weapons, such as smaller pistols, lassos and hammers. Word of these special bullets got out everywhere, and soon every sheriff across the West came to his shop to get their hands on the bullets. While he'd made a profit making bullets, this wasn't the calling that Ricochet had wanted. Later, he trained a new apprentice, a brown-furred rabbit named Bucky O'Brien, to become his successor. When Gopher Gulch's sheriff retired, Ricochet handed his shop over to his new apprentice and got on the ballot to be elected as the town sheriff. Many people doubted his skills, but he proved them all wrong when he turned in several criminals using only his speed and his trick bullets. Impressed, the townspeople elected him to be their new sheriff. For six long years, Ricochet served as town sheriff alongside several deputies. He became the first non-human sheriff in the town, and was beloved by many people for his passion and love for his job, and his speed and wits. Throughout his tenure as sheriff, he went through three deputies. The first was a smooth talking parrot from New Mexico named Pablo Perez, who was his first redemption case; Ricochet offered him the position of deputy not long after arresting him due to seeing a good personality in him. Ricochet, with the help of J.P. Nuggets, helped him commute his sentence and hired him. The two worked for three years before Pablo later left to get married in his country of Brazil. His second deputy was a headstrong ox named Arnold Ox, who he didn't get along with particularly well; he eventually had to fire him because of his violent nature. His third deputy was a small, timid sheep named Sherman Sheep, who came along in his fifth year as sheriff. While Ricochet and Sherman got along well, Sherman's timid nature and fear of blood was a hindrance. Eventually, the sheep left because of the stress, leaving Ricochet to hire temporary deputies who all eventually left for various reasons. Meeting Droop-a-Long Seeing as there was nobody else who was eligible for the job, Ricochet was told by the mayor that he had to pick a deputy from another town. The closest town near Gopher Gulch was the town of Shadybrook, which was heavy populated with coyotes. As a rabbit, Ricochet was uneasy around coyotes and had a dislike for them, so he wasn't terribly happy with this news. Even so, he went to the town regardless, hoping that he could find a deputy that wasn't a coyote. While in the town, he ended up bumping into a local, Droop-a-Long Coyote, who worked odd jobs around town. While he was nicer than most of the coyotes in town, Ricochet paid him no mind, instead interested in finding a non-coyote section of town. The only one he found was Carrot Top Taverns, but it was known as a bad area of town. Droop-a-Long, who used to be a guide there, told Ricochet that it was far too dangerous to go alone. Ricochet was determined to go anyway, but he decided to take Droop-a-Long with him so he could leave him alone. That night, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long were ambushed a few miles outside of Carrot Top Taverns by outlaws. Ricochet attempted to fight, but he was knocked out by the outlaws. Droop-a-Long used one of his guns to send the outlaws running, and then he got Ricochet to a doctor. For three days, Ricochet stayed in the doctor's office to be treated for his injury, and Droop-a-Long came to visit him. Upon learning what Droop-a-Long had done for him, Ricochet felt awful for saying what'd he'd said to Droop-a-Long before, and apologized to him. Over the course of a few weeks, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long became the best of friends. This eventually led to Ricochet hiring Droop-a-Long as his new deputy, and the two of them headed back to Gopher Gulch. After returning to Gopher Gulch with his new deputy, Ricochet continued serving as the town's sheriff, taking on numerous cases and training his new deputy in his new duties. He continued to catch more crooks, and Droop-a-Long himself made a few arrests on his own during his two years serving as the deputy of the town. In one notorious case, Ricochet had to deal with a corrupt sheriff who was using underhanded methods to take on the town's crime rate. Love Troubles During his sixth and final year in Gopher Gulch, Ricochet met the local postmistress, Melissa Starkweather, when he came to clear up a mistake that his deputy had made on an order. She hadn't thought much of him other than that he was shorter than she'd thought he'd be, but Ricochet was in love with her at first sight, to the point where he'd made himself look like an idiot in front of her, which earned him some teasing from Droop-a-Long. After their first meeting, Ricochet found practically every reason to visit her, mainly so he could flirt with her. Melissa was slightly annoyed by him at first, but later welcomed the attention since nobody had really paid attention to her in school. Like everyone else in town, she had heard of his legendary speed and his captures of nearly seventy outlaws, and had thought that those were impressive; Ricochet, of course, bragged about them whenever he came around. Despite people claiming she was "the sheriff's woman", Melissa often kept Ricochet at bay. It wasn't that she didn't like Ricochet at all, but she knew that Ricochet's passion at the time was his job and his one true love. She had heard that Ricochet had been a ladies' man in the past, but there was a rumor going around that his passion for his job had ruined his one chance to get married, and the girl and her family broke off all contact with him (this turned out to be true, as Melissa would later meet the fiance in question, Denise Falconeri, when she returned to Ricochet). Despite her affection for Ricochet, she wasn't about to become the next girl to be loved and abandoned by him. Around this time, she met another rabbit named Curtis Jones, who was tall, muscular and very charming. In contrast to Ricochet, he was unattached to his job and was one of the few bad boy types that she'd found irresistable in school, but never went after because of her mother's disapproval. Curtis not only swept her off her feet, but also brought out her old tomboyish side, and she often did daring things, such as prowling to his house at night in outlaw territory, a stunt considered foolhardy at the time. Despite his best efforts, Ricochet was unable to draw Melissa away from Curtis, and she eventually left town in order to be with him. This heartbreak broke him, but thankfully, he had a new deputy who understood his pain and was willing to offer his comforts. Tenure in Hoop 'n Holler Near the end of his final year in Gopher Gulch, Ricochet Rabbit was asked to come to the town of Hoop 'n Holler due to an emergency situation, as the previous sheriff had left and crime was quickly taking over the town. After Ricochet and his deputy had restored order to the town, they were asked to come to the town immediately and serve as sheriff and deputy. Not wanting to leave the town lawless for long, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long quickly moved out of Gopher Gulch, giving the town's mayor, J.P. Nuggets, a week's notice that they were leaving. Although Gopher Gulch was quickly overrun by crime not long afterwards, the town was brought back to stability by Jasper Jackal, a window washer with a powerful sense of justice. New Cases, New Problems Although Ricochet had been known across the state as one of the greatest sheriffs in the state of Texas, the town's previous sheriff was beloved to the point that the town wasn't accepting of Ricochet and Droop-a-Long, calling them "unwanted furries" and other insults. Despite being bothered by the insults, Ricochet buried his angry and hurt feelings, and forced himself to continue, taking up numerous cases and arresting numerous criminals. It would be two years later before he was accepted and just as loved by the townspeople of Hoop 'n Holler (or possibly even more so), to the point where his birthday was made a town holiday. Rapid Romances Even after the mess with Melissa, Ricochet still found time to date, although most of his relationships ended quickly. One of his most notable and last relationships during this time was with Bunny Hug, his long-lost third grade sweetheart. However, that relationship ended due to Bunny Hug falling in love with and marrying Slapjack, the outlaw that Ricochet had been trying to capture. This particular loss caused Ricochet to become drawn within himself, and for a while, he refused to enter any more relationships for a while. This also make Ricochet become known as an unattainable bachelor for a while; although he was open to flirting with people, he wasn't ready to enter another relationship due to this reason. Assassination Attempts During his tenure as sheriff in both towns, Ricochet became known for attracting a lot of enemies, namely the outlaws he'd arrested. Several outlaws, such as A.T. Sam Jose, took their arrests personally, and try to murder the sheriff. Thankfully, Ricochet managed to foil their attempts, but one notable incident involved his deputy Droop-a-Long, who was hurt in the crossfire; this incident would haunt Ricochet for years to come. Deputy Protection Squad A New Menace Fourth Time's The Charm The Red Scorpion case Ricochet and his Droop-a-Long Coyote were asked to track down Droop-a-Long's outlaw brother, Drag-a-Long Coyote Jr. since he'd gone on a robbing and killing spree alongside another sheriff. When they learned that Drag-a-Long had also killed the previous sheriff who'd been chasing him, the two set out to bring him to justice. The Kid with No Name Having received a tip of Red Scorpion's last known location, they walked to the saloon and came across a gray-furred rabbit beaten to the point of death. Horrified, they took the unconscious and injured boy with them to the doctor's office, where he received treatment. The boy awoke a day later and nearly attacked the pair due to them being law enforcement, but was stopped by the doctor who was treating him, stating that they'd rescued him. Even with this knowledge, he refused to speak to them, especially after he learns that Droop-a-Long is his uncle. Ricochet decides to learn about what happened to the boy and why he was abandoned. Although the townspeople aren't forthcoming due to the attack on the saloon, Ricochet eventually learns of the boy's history, including a little bit from Lucky himself when he learns that he doesn't have a mother or a name. Ricochet decides to finally give him a name: Lucky, due to how fortunate he was to survive this long under Drag-a-Long's care. He then decides to find a family for him, something that Lucky isn't too pleased about as he feels he is just being sent away again. Droop-a-Long mentions that Lucky isn't ready to go with a family because of how broken he is and they need to teach him how things work before he goes with anyone, as well as someone to keep him safe. Since he opened up more to the sheriff than his own uncle, Droop-a-Long asks that Ricochet become Lucky's guardian in his stead. Despite feeling uneasy about it, Ricochet does get legal custody of him, and the three head back to Hoop 'n Holler. Hunt for The Phantom Killer Hunt for Mad Matt Droop-a-Long's Departure Marriage to Melissa The Second Hunt for the Phantom Killer Powers and Abilities Ricochet's main ability is his speed, which he uses to overwhelm his opponents by either darting in and out in front of them to disorient them, or by attacking them so fast that they don't have the time to react. How fast he can go is unknown, but he has been known to create sonic booms and rip objects from their foundations with his takeoffs; he's also infamous for leaving his deputy in the dust many times. He has an attack known as the "Ricochet Whirlwind", in which he runs circles around his opponent so fast that he literally creates a tornado, dizzying them. His speed does make him weak on the physical front, though, so if someone were to knock him down, he'd be hurt easier than most. True to his name, Ricochet also has a habit of ricocheting off of walls and other objects during his takeoffs, and he has also used this to crash into multiple opponents. Ricochet's other trademark is the trick bullets he carries into battle. Some of his bullets carry lassos, while others, such as the bullets in his Ricochet Revolver, carry exploding bullets. For the most part, though, he usually saves real bullets for gunfighting or dangerous situations, and mostly uses the trick bullets during his arrests. Relationships Droop-a-Long Coyote Ricochet's closest and probably most important relationship is his friendship and partnership with his deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote. The two have worked together on cases for over twelve years, and have been best friends for a while before Ricochet hired Droop-a-Long; the two of them originally met when Ricochet came to Droop-a-Long's hometown of Shadybrook in order to look for a new deputy after his other one quit. Ricochet didn't particularly like coyotes at the time (due to them being natural enemies), but Droop-a-Long's kind and selfless nature, along with the fact that he saved Ricochet from near death, earned his respect and friendship. Per his habit of nicknaming, Ricochet nicknames the coyote "Droop", and occasionally the more affectionate version, "Droopy". Ricochet is fiercely protective of Droop-a-Long, and has been known to become more dangerous if his deputy is threatened or hurt. While his relationship with Droop-a-Long was the source of much debate, their friendship eventually became legendary throughout the community due to the mutual trust and respect that they both have towards each other. As with all best friends, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long don't always see eye to eye and have had arguments, often explosive. Ricochet has gotten annoyed with Droop-a-Long's clumsiness, cowardice and slow wits, and Droop-a-Long fears Ricochet's temper, gets annoyed with Ricochet's pride and arrogance and doesn't always agree with Ricochet. Despite their completely opposite personalities, the two remain as best friends and, as they view each other as brothers, they would do anything for each other. Denise Falconeri Ricochet had met Denise during a trip to California to recover from a messy breakup. He got her attention due to liking her for who she was, rather than for her wealth. This led to a three year courtship; she was approved by his parents and vice-versa. Aside from his later relationship with Melissa Starkweather (seen below), Ricochet's relationship with Denise was serious to the point where he proposed to her. However, on the day of the wedding, there was a call regarding an assassin being spotted heading towards the edge of town. He gave chase, but ended up losing the criminal's trail. In doing so, he ended up leaving her at the altar, and he never came back. Hurt by this, Denise broke off their engagement and all contact with Ricochet, as did her family, who was enraged that Ricochet abandoned the girl he loved for his job. For a while, Ricochet was broken over this, although he later fell in love with other girls, namely Melissa. Years later, Denise would appear in his life when he learned that his deputy was now dating her, and had been dating her for some time. Although he reacted with jealousy when he first heard it, Ricochet later gave Droop-a-Long his permission to continue dating her, and he eventually came around and became their staunchest supporter and defender. Although the two formed cordial and he looks out for her and vice-versa, Ricochet feels rather guilty about what he did to hurt her and her family, which he tells her years later, when Denise is married to Droop and is pregnant. However, she tells him that she was able to forgive him with the help of Droop-a-Long, and that she appreciates his help, and he likewise said the same for her. Jeb Forrest Melissa Starkweather Bunny Hug Serena Falconeri J.P. Nuggets Appearances *''Blazin' Trails'' (main character)]] *''The Life and Times of Ricochet Rabbit'' (main character) *''If Likin' You Is Wrong and Other Stories'' (main character) *''Powerful Friendship, Iron Bond'' (main character) *''Ricochet's Day Off'' (main character) *''Sheriff of Two-Bit (arc) (supporting character) Trivia *Ricochet's famous catchphrase "PING-PING-PIIINNNGGG!" is used vary rarely in the story proper. Several times, it has been mocked by other characters for how silly it sounds. *In comparison to Ricochet Rabbit in the cartoon series, Ricochet in Blazin' Trails is far more flawed and doesn't have nearly as many powers as the cartoon version does. * In contrast to his cartoon self, who buys his famous trick bullets from a sheriff's supply store, Ricochet in Blazin' Trails creates his own bullets in order to peacefully subdue outlaws, a fact he reveals to Droop-a-Long in Breaker of Barriers. Although he left this career to pursue his dream to become a sheriff, he still has his skills as a gunsmith and has an extensive knowledge of how guns work. *Although he hides it well, Ricochet does have a dorky side for movies and books. The chapter Acting the Part is mostly dedicated to showing Ricochet's more exuberant side. *Ricochet's speed and ability to bounce off of stationary objects is a hereditary trait passed down from his great-grandfather; most of his family have it as well, but Ricochet's is known to be the greatest. *Due to his speed, athletics is Ricochet's strongest suit. *Ricochet is one of the few Hanna-Barbera characters who doesn't have a "birthday". He has one in this series, as it's mentioned that everyone in town celebrates his birthday. **Depending on the year, Ricochet's birthday often falls close to or is on Easter. *Ricochet's blood type is A+. *Ricochet's Zodiac sign is Aries (which falls on the dates of March 21 to April 19). *The miniseries The Life and Times of Ricochet Rabbit ''and ''If Likin' You is Wrong and Other Stories ''reveal that Ricochet's full name is Ricochet Rabbit IV. *Ricochet's love for his job has become a joke in-universe, to the point where many people joke that his job is his wife. When he eventually reunites with and marries Melissa, many remark "Guess the job's got new competition". *In contrast to Droop-a-Long, who is reserved even with people he's close to, Ricochet is rather affectionate towards his friends and has a habit of giving them nicknames. In no particular order, these are the nicknames and monikers he's given his friends and loved ones: **Droop-a-Long : Droop and occasionally Droopy (although these are Droop-a-Long's most common nicknames) **Melissa : Lissa **Peter Potamus : Petey **Punkin' Puss : Punk (again, also a common nickname for Punkin' Puss) **Caroline : Carrie **Denise : Deni (a nickname that Droop-a-Long eventually uses) *Ricochet is the fourth generation of a family line of sheriffs, and his views towards crime are taken from his grandfather as well as his great-grandfather. *Ricochet's personality in this story is used for several of iheartgod175's other ''Hanna-Barbera fics that don't relate to Blazin' Trails. *Ricochet is rather devious by nature and tends to have a sly, occasionally naughty sense of humor; innuendos are his favorite weapons. He loves to tease his friends, although he knows when to hold back. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Family Members Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes